Belethor's General Goods
Belethor's General Goods is a merchant's shop located in the Plains District of Whiterun. It can be found in the Whiterun Marketplace, next to Arcadia's Cauldron. The shop is open every day between 8 am and 8 pm. It's owned and run by Belethor and his assistant, Sigurd. Like most general goods stores, Belethor will trade in almost anything, including weapons, armor, jewelry, potions, food and books. He typically has 750 available every 48 hours. The Dragonborn can invest 500 in his shop if they have the investor perk. After investing in his shop, most of the items in the shop can be taken rather than stolen. Interior The main trading room is on the ground floor and consists of a counter displaying a wide selection of wares and a copy on Uncommon Taste. Opposite the front door is a small table with two candlesticks and a few pots. Over to the right are two trays atop a dresser displaying tomatoes, leeks and a troll skull. A hearth is situated just to the left of the room with a two cooking pots hung over them and the mounted head of an elk above. Against the back wall to the left of the counter is a cupboard with a messy assortment of goods and a copy of Biography of the Wolf Queen. Behind the counter are two additional cupboards displaying more goods, including the full three-set series of the Biography of Barenziah. At the back of the main room is a small kitchen with another hearth and two cooking pots in addition to a table and a door leading back outside. To the left are a small bench and a set of stairs that lead to the upstairs balcony where a business ledger can be found on top of a dresser. A strongbox is also found nearby on a small table by the bed. The master bedroom is also located upstairs. It's fairly sparse, with only a double bed, two end tables and a display cupboard in addition to several decorative wall hangings. Notable items *Speech skill book: Biography of the Wolf Queen – on the cupboard to the left of the counter. Trivia *If Belethor is killed Ysolda may take over his shop. *Belethor talks while sleeping. *There is a "Loot" shadowmark to the right of the shop's entrance. Gallery Belethor's General Goods Interior.jpg|Interior of the shop Bugs * Sometimes when leaving the shop, the game will freeze behind the loading screen, forcing you to either quit the game or hard reset. * if the front door is locked during regular hours sometimes he will not be in the shop, no matter how long you wait, this prevents you from being able to do any trade. * Sometimes when entering the shop through the front door, followers may appear in the back room, as though they had entered through the back door. *Sometimes the front entrance will be locked during normal operating hours, usually the back door can be used. If you wish to use the front door, the back door is locked, or using the back door is considered trespassing then you need to wait an hour and try the door again, repeat until it is not locked, then enter. *Doing the above fix to the problem of the store being closed will not work if you are standing in front of the door, you will have to distance yourself from the door when you wait and then approach it to check. Repeat if necessary. *Sometimes when entering Belethor's, the character will spawn/appear right in front of his counter. *If the above glitch happens it usually does not cause a problem, but it is possible you may spawn outside of the level, or inside a table or somewhere that causes you to get stuck. *On the night table on the right side of the upstairs bedroom, there are several plates with burning candles on top of them. Sometimes, these candles will spawn in the air above the plates rather than on the plates themselves. * Belethor may follow ther player character outside of his shop after trading items (when speeding through dialogue). If this happens he may lock his store indefinitely as he returns inside. In addition, he will not trade if one lockpicks the door to enter his store again. It appears this bug may happen with other shopkeepers as well. Appearances * de:Belethors Gemischtwaren es:Almacén de Belethor fr:Épicerie Belethor it:Emporio di Belethor pl:Sklep wielobranżowy Belethora ru:Товары Белетора Category:Skyrim: Whiterun Locations Category:Skyrim: General Goods Merchants Category:Skyrim: Shops